


About Last Night...

by 2Shaes



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Shaes/pseuds/2Shaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies, betrayal, cat fights, girl drama and a little bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the Unlikely Pairings One Shot contest hosted by Free Readers and Writers and it tied for first place. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is rated MA for language and contest. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. 
> 
> The beautiful banner was created by dontcallmeleelee from Printing Paws.

**About Last Night…**

A blaring noise roused Rosalie from her dreams of lying on the beach and watching the sunset. She moaned and pulled a pillow over her head to drown out the noise. Then she heard a crashing blow. The noise whined, and then stopped.

"Thank you," she muttered as she pulled the pillow from her head.

"…welcome," a deep, groggy male voice answered.

Rosalie's eyes shot open, and she froze as the voice next to her drifted off to sleep again. She recognized that voice.

She took a deep breath and looked to her left. His back was facing her, broad shoulders moving up and down as he breathed. His skin was the color of fresh ground cinnamon, with ebony locks that stuck out in random directions from tossing and turning.

Rosalie put her hand to her forehead as a thought occurred to her. She slowly let go of the sheet she held protectively to her body and looked underneath.

"Oh shit!" she whispered. She was stark naked! The man next her stirred at her outburst, but remained asleep. As she looked at the sheet covering his lower half, she saw the beginning crack of his bottom.  _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her world turned into a kaleidoscope of shapes and colors, twisting and turning until it felt like she was sitting on the ceiling looking up at the floor. She dropped her head back on the pillow, allowing the world to right itself.

The man twisted so he was lying on his back, and she got a clear shot of his face. Her hands jumped to her mouth to stifle her surprised gasp.

_Jake?_

When she looked at him again, flashes of the night before played in her head like a montage of photos set to music. She saw him naked, aroused, and coming closer to her. Then she looked into his dark eyes and held on for dear life as he kissed her until she couldn't think straight, and then kissed her some more.

_Shit! Did that really happen?_

Rosalie shot up, ignored the spinning room and stumbled into the bathroom.

_Last Night_

Rosalie sat at a small table in the back of Taylor's Sports Bar, pushing her chicken teriyaki around with her fork. It was moderately busy, which allowed her to sit unnoticed. Some gathered around the bar, hoping to get a good seat near the television. For everyone else, Top 40 hits played lightly from the overhead speakers.

As Rosalie sat there watching her Coke swirl under her straw, her mind wandered off to Royce King, her ex-fiancé. Today would have been their six month anniversary, but he broke things off two weeks before they were to be married. Royce had fallen in love with someone else, or so he said.

The woman in question was a former friend, Bella Swan. Apparently, he had always had a thing for her, and when she approached him, he didn't think twice about leaving Rosalie. The bastard even took  _her_  on their honeymoon to Costa Rica.

It was quite a blow when Royce came by to collect his belongings. He even had the nerve to say, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

What a load of bullshit!

What's worse, Bella didn't love Royce. She was just with him because she wanted to get back at Rosalie for what Bella called "the ultimate betrayal."

_Rosalie had just put on a pot of tea when someone knocked at her door. The digital clock on the stove read ten after ten. "Who the hell would come by this late?" she thought aloud._

_When she opened the door and saw Jacob Black standing behind it, she crossed her arms defensively. He stood there in an old pair of blue jeans, ripped at the knees, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, eyes on his black Converse sneakers as he shifted side to side nervously._

_Rosalie and Jacob didn't get along often. In fact it was rare that they had a conversation without one of them yelling at the other._

_"What do you want?" Rosalie looked Jacob up and down like she was sizing up an opponent._

_"I need to talk to you," he said quietly as he kicked at the welcome mat._

_"This should be interesting," Rosalie answered sarcastically. "What about?"_

_Jacob took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye. "Please, Rosalie."_

_She was taken aback by his sincerity. Not to mention the amount of pride he swallowed to show up at her door. She took a step aside and motioned for him to enter with a wave of her hand._

_"Thanks," he said as he stepped inside._

_"You want something to drink?" Rosalie walked back to the kitchen to finish preparing her tea. "I have soda, beer, water, or I could make you some tea?"_

_"A glass of water is fine." Jacob took a hesitant seat on the couch, as if wondering if he made a mistake showing up at her place._

_Rosalie poured Jacob some water with ice and brought that and her tea to the living room. After taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch, she pulled her feet under her and took a careful sip of the hot liquid._

_"I wasn't disturbing you, was I?" As Jacob took a sip of his water, the ice clanged in the glass._

_"No, just getting ready to read a little before I go to bed." Rosalie noticed how Jacob squirmed as if he had an itch he couldn't reach. This was so unlike him, it piqued her curiosity. "What's up, Jacob?"_

_"I need to know something, Rosalie." He set the glass on the coffee table and turned toward her. "I know that even though we've never gotten along, you've always told me the truth even if I don't want to hear it."_

_"Very true," Rosalie answered, picking up her tea for another sip. She had a bad feeling where this was going._

_"I need to know and please don't bullshit me." Jacob leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and started rubbing his forehead. "Is Bella cheating on me?"_

_Rosalie gasped as the hot tea seared down her throat. "Jacob…" she said, hoarsely. She set the mug down and put a hand over her chest as the tea settled in her stomach._

_She would be betraying Bella if she told Jacob the truth. Bella and Rosalie had been friends for a long time, and Rosalie took loyalty seriously. What kind of friend would betray trust like that?_

_But at the same time, it was wrong what Bella was doing. Rosalie knew it, Bella knew it, but she wasn't going to stop. Asking Bella to be faithful to any man was like asking the sun to rise in the west and set in the east. Without some divine intervention, it just wasn't going to happen. If it wasn't Jacob, it would be some other poor idiot who was blinded by the sway of her hips. Rosalie hated being a part of it, too. She hated helping her sneak around so she wouldn't get caught and being her alibi even it was just Jacob Black. But was it her place to say anything?_

_"Jacob…" Rosalie turned away from him. "She's one of my best friends."_

_"I know," Jacob drawled. "But I need to know if I chose the right woman to spend the rest of my life with."_

_She breathed in deep and secretly asked forgiveness for what she was about to do._

_"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." It was the only thing she could offer without flat out telling him that his truelove didn't truly love him._

_They sat in silence for a bit, and Rosalie prayed that he wouldn't ask for details. Finally he stood up and walked toward the door._

_"Thanks, Rosie." The door creaked as he fiddled with the doorknob. "I owe you one."_

_As the door closed behind him, she could only sit and think how much trouble she would be in when Bella found out what she did._

_Two days later, Rosalie received a call from a frantic Bella, screaming in the phone about how her life was over and that she was to be at Bella's place as soon as possible._

_When Rosalie arrived, Alice, another good friend of theirs answered the door and ushered her in. "Welcome to the house of insanity," she said, as Bella screamed from the other room and glass shattered._

_As Rosalie trailed behind Alice, she noticed a lot of broken items and upturned furniture. A table was knocked over; the lamp that was sitting on top of it was shattered near the wall. A frame that held a picture of Bella and Jacob was cracked down the middle._

_They both took a seat on the couch, Rosalie crossing her legs, Alice folding hers underneath her._

_"Ten dollars someone found out about her cheating on Jacob," Alice whispered, shaking her head. Rosalie smiled weakly, knowing that was a bet Alice would win._

_Bella stormed out of the bedroom so fast, it looked like fire trailed her._

_"Which one of you bitches opened your fucking mouths?" She planted her hands firmly on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. Her face held so much anger, so much hatred it looked like it was going to explode. Rosalie swallowed the lump forming in her throat._

_"Well, hello to you too," Alice answered sarcastically. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Jacob called off the wedding!" Bella screamed. "Apparently he found out I was cheating on him and he said he couldn't marry someone who wasn't faithful. You two are the only ones who knew, so it had to be one of you."_

_Rosalie felt her heart drop to her stomach. She hadn't expected him to do something that drastic. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything._

_"Bella, first of all, calm down." Alice stood up, placing her hands in front of her as if approaching an angry dog. "Maybe he found out on his own."_

_Bella breathed heavily as she processed what Alice said. "You're right, Alice. But I have to ask, did either one of you tell him?"_

_Alice vehemently shook her head and looked over at Rosalie who had been silent since she walked in the front door. The sound of Bella stomping over the carpet marked Rosalie's doom._

_There was a reason Rosalie didn't lie. She wasn't very good at it, so she wasn't about to try with Bella._

_"Rosalie?" Bella said through gritted teeth._

_Rosalie stared down at the floor, her bottom lip trembling, willing herself not to cry._

_"Rosalie Hale!" Bella stopped right in front of her, and Rosalie felt the weight of her stare. "Did you or did you not tell Jacob I was unfaithful."_

_"Bella I…" Rosalie looked up at her friend and braced for the explosion._

_"You did it!" Bella's voice was low but just as harsh, as if she accused her of assassinating JFK. "You bitch! You're the one who told him!"_

_Alice stared dumbly at Rosalie._

_"I didn't tell him," Rosalie said softly. "He asked me and I just didn't deny it."_

_"Well, that's just like telling him, dumbass!" Bella stomped back and forth in front of her, waving her fists around. "You've ruined everything!"_

_"Bella, wait." Rosalie lost the fight, and tears streamed down her face. "Maybe if you went to him and told him that you aren't going to cheat anymore, he'll…" But she knew that wouldn't do anything. After the many arguments that she had with Jacob, she knew that once his mind was made up, there was no changing it._

_"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" She pointed a long, French tipped finger toward the door._

_Rosalie's stared up at Bella with wide eyes. She got up slowly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_"Mark my words, Rosalie Hale," Bella threatened. "You will pay for this!"_

And Bella did make her pay for it. All of this had happened almost a year ago, and Bella only spoke to Rosalie to remind her how much she hated her. Alice still spoke to Rosalie, even though she agreed that Rosalie shouldn't have gotten involved. But she also agreed that Bella had to be stopped.

Things did wind down, and after a while Rosalie realized that she was better off without Bella in her life. She was engaged to the man of her dreams, and ready to start a new life, when Bella struck. She seduced Royce, got him to leave Rosalie and laughed in her face as her world crumbled to the ground.

After that, she started spending a lot of time at Taylor's, the sports bar that Jacob owned. Honestly, Jacob was the reason she came there almost every night. He was soothing to her and they actually became friends. When everything happened, Jacob was there to comfort her. He told her that if Royce could leave her so easily, that he wasn't worth her love anyway. Even though it didn't heal her broken heart, it made some of the pain recede.

They still argued occasionally, but there was something more behind it, not just the need to win. Almost as if they were flirting.

Things had changed so much between them. She started noticing things about him that she didn't think twice about before. The way he laughed and how it brightened up his already boyish looking face. The way he walked her to her car every night to make sure she was safe and demanded that she call him when she got home. Lately, it was the way he held her when they said their goodbyes. She would breathe in deep and get lost in his manly scent and hold him just a bit longer than required. Who knew a friendly hug could give her butterflies?

When Jacob caught her eye, he gave her one of his smiles and made his way over to her. "Hey Rosie."

"Hi, Jake." Rosalie smiled. Jacob pulled out the chair opposite her and took a seat. She smiled back at him as Royce's face disappeared from her thoughts.

He leaned forward on the table and pointed at her plate. "How's your chicken teriyaki?"

"It's good," she said.

"And how are you?" He reached over and touched her hand. When she looked up at him, his face held nothing but concern and sincerity.

"I'm okay," Rosalie said and smiled weakly.

Jacob narrowed his dark eyes. "I know you're lying and we both know how much you suck at that." He kept his hand on hers and squeezed. "Tell me."

Rosalie stared back at him. Damn, he was good looking. No, not good looking. Gorgeous. Hot. Beautiful. The round shape of his face, his eyes as dark as onyx stones, his lips a deep shade of pink. His black hair cropped short in the back, but a little longer on top. And let's not forget, that amazing body of his. At six foot seven, he towered over Rosalie's five foot nine frame. He had a muscular chest, with ripped abs and arms that were capable of keeping any woman warm at night.

Rosalie sighed heavily. "Just thinking about how I was supposed to be celebrating my six month anniversary."

"Rosie, don't waste your time on him," he said. "You deserve someone who is worthy of your love and he definitely is not."

"Doesn't it bother you that he's with Bella now?" Rosalie asked twisting her hand around to hold his.

"I wouldn't say that." Jacob shrugged. "It bothers me that she's doing this to hurt you. You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life and for that I owe you."

"Nah." Rosalie pulled her hand away and waved at him.

"Yeah, I do." Jacob rested his head in his large hand. "You lost a close friend because of me. For that I'm sorry, but just like Royce, you're better off without her."

Rosalie took a deep sip of her coke until she finished it. "You know, she still has my Gucci purse?"

Jacob laughed, which made Rosalie smile. She loved to hear that rumble of joy in his chest burst free. "I know what will make you feel better. Let me get you another coke." Jacob stood up and walked toward the bar area.

**~xOXo~**

As Jacob stepped behind the bar, he looked back at Rosalie and smiled. She was beautiful today, but then again she was beautiful everyday. He watched her with longing as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and then took a bite of her food. With blue eyes that sometimes shined violet and a figure that challenged Aphrodite, she was a knockout. He wanted to strangle Royce King for humiliating her the way he did, but part of him thanked him. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be in his life.

Their goodbye hugs were the only good thing about her leaving. It actually started by accident. They were both standing next to her car and she looked so beautiful under the moonlight. The wind picked up, blowing a few blond strands in her face. He quickly pushed them behind her ear, tracing his fingers along her face. She smiled up at him as he cupped her face. Her lips looked so plump, soft, inviting. He leaned forward to kiss her and stopped as his nerve disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a moment of panic, he wrapped his arms around her instead. To his pleasant surprise, she hugged him back.

It became a nightly ritual which he looked forward to. Last night when he held her, her hand eased up the back of his neck, her fingernails grazed the skin just below his hairline. His head dropped down to her shoulder. Ironically, she smelled like roses. He breathed in deeply and held her tighter. It was amazing how she just fit in his arms. Once he felt her fingers dig into his hair, a jolt of energy shot down to his groin. Much to his chagrin, he pulled away and hoped that she didn't feel his excitement.

He tore his eyes away and patted one of the bartenders on the back. "Hey, Paul."

"Hey, Jake," Paul said, as he poured a beer from the tap. Paul turned his attention to a curvy redhead who wore a dress that left nothing to the imagination. "Here you go, sweetheart. Now if you need anything else, I mean anything, you come find me. I'll take care of you." He winked at her and she giggled like a little girl.

Paul was the heartthrob of Taylor's. At six foot four, two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle, any woman in their right mind would stop and stare and God help them if he smiled or winked at them. Panties would hit the floor in waves.

"So I saw you talking to Rosalie again," Paul said, as he made a screwdriver for a patron. "Something going on between you two?"

"No." Jacob's answer was slow. He grabbed an empty glass and added ice to it.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"Just make the drinks, okay?" Jacob filled the glass with coke. "That's what I hired you for. Not to meddle in my personal life."

"If you're not interested, you think maybe—" Paul started, but Jacob interrupted.

"She's off limits." Jacob's voice became serious. He knew that Paul slept with women and left them, turning them into stalkers and/or psychos. Rosalie deserved better than that. "Leave her alone."

"You're a little protective there, aren't you?" Paul's eyebrow jumped again.

"Rosie's been through a lot and she doesn't need to be fucked with." Jacob added a little bit of cherry juice to the coke and stirred it with a straw.

Paul raised his hands in surrender and gave the waiting customer his screwdriver.

The front door opened, blowing in a harsh breeze from outside. Jacob groaned as he watched Royce walk in and snap at one of the waitresses. Bella was attached to his arm like a leech.

"Oh God," Jacob said and glanced at Rosalie. "Of all the days for him to drop by."

"I can't believe they showed up here." Paul shook his head in disgust. "You know, technically you can ask them to leave. You have the right to refuse service to anyone."

"They haven't done anything yet," Jacob sighed and turned around. "I need a valid reason to kick them out." Of course that was own personal rule so he couldn't be accused of refusing service for not liking someone's shirt.

"I'm sure they'll give you one before the night's over." Paul laughed and went to help a couple that sat down at the bar.

Jacob called one of the waitresses over and asked her to give Rosalie her drink.

As Bella walked toward the restroom, he glanced at Royce. God, he was such a pain in the ass. The last time they came into Taylor's they were all over each other to the point where it bothered a lot of the other customers, one customer in particular. Rosalie cried so hard, she couldn't speak and ran out of the place like a bat out of hell. The good news, it gave Jacob a reason to kick them out and he enjoyed every minute of it.

He hadn't seen them in a while, so he figured his stern threat worked better than expected.

Boy was he wrong.

Royce King sat in his booth, with a smug smirk that Jacob wanted to knock off his face. Jacob could tell that he was ordering the waitress around by the look on her face. Maybe Paul was right and he would get a reason to kick them out after all.

**~xOXo~**

"Jake asked me to give this to you." One of the waitresses placed a drink in front of Rosalie.

"Thanks, Angela," Rosalie said, as she sipped her Coke and smiled. Taylor's didn't offer Cherry Coke because there weren't enough people requesting it, but Jacob made hers special. He added a little cherry juice, knowing how much she loved it.

"No problem, Rosalie." Angela smiled and walked back to the wait station.

She sipped her drink slowly and smiled at the thought of Jacob making it for her. He was so thoughtful.

_What's happening to me?_  she thought. Was she falling for Jacob Black? No, she couldn't be. Not Jacob. Not the kid who picked her up and threw her in the pool at Bella's 16th birthday party, ruining her outfit and any chance she had with Emmett McCarty, the captain of the football team. Not the kid who used to walk up behind her and snap her bra strap.

But Jacob was different now. Older, wiser, and definitely not a kid. Not with all those rippling muscles.

There wasn't a moment when she didn't wonder what he was doing, what he was wearing, who he was talking to. In her slight depression about not being married, she came to the conclusion that if she was married to Royce, she probably wouldn't be around Jacob and the thought hurt like a fist punch to her chest.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Rosalie looked up and groaned. Bella Swan looked gorgeous as always, her long brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders. She was wearing a tight black skirt with an even tighter white halter top which showed off her perfectly curvy body. With her hand perched on her hip, she stared down on Rosalie with a look of hatred. "Rosalie Hale."

"Hi Bella." Rosalie mumbled and took a sip of her drink.

"Royce and I were just talking about you the other day." She smirked, as she pulled out the chair and took a seat. "See, we were in bed after an amazing night of sex and I asked him if he preferred me or you. Sad to say, he thinks I'm ten times better in bed than you."

"And why did you feel the need to share this with me?" Rosalie said in a low, angry voice. God she was sick of this, sick of Bella's constant remarks about Jacob. Sick of it all! Why couldn't she be like other betrayed friends and never talk to her again.  _Get over it, already!_

"I just thought you should know." Bella's evil smile widened, reminding Rosalie of Cruella DeVil. All she needed was a black and white wig and a Dalmatian fur coat. "You see." Bella leaned in closer. "Royce says I bring him excitement, passion something you apparently know nothing about." brbr

"Listen, Bella." Rosalie exhaled a breath to try to calm her nerves. "I know you're still pissed at me for my part in you not marrying Jake, but I don't want to hear about how much sex you and Royce are having. I know why you're doing it. You won, okay? Happy?"

"Why Rose." Bella feigned innocence. "That's what friends do, right? Share secrets."

"I don't want to hear it!" Rosalie shouted. Her hand tightened around her drink.

"Oh, you're gonna hear it!" Bella shouted right back. "You ruined things between me and Jake. You betrayed me."

"You didn't love him!" Rosalie yelled and threw her free hand up. "If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on him over and over again. And you weren't going to stop! I was supposed to sit back and let you take advantage of someone because of the things he could buy you?"

"You were my friend, not his!" Bella pointed at her chest. "Being a good friend means keeping important secrets." She leaned back in her chair and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I guess that's why Alice doesn't talk to you anymore."

"That's where you're wrong." Rosalie smiled broadly. "Alice and I talk all the time." Bella's mouth dropped open while searching for a snappy retort. "See, she told me that you tried to go after her husband Jasper while you were dating Royce. Old habits die hard I see. Too bad he wasn't as weak as Royce. He shot you down cold, didn't he?"

"We aren't talking about Alice," Bella said in an effort to change the subject as Rosalie laughed lightly. "How could you do that to me?"

"Maybe I was tired of being friends with a conniving bitch! Maybe I was tired of you sucking every man you see dry until you've had your fill. Jake's a good guy and he didn't need to be treated like that."

"Oh, I get it. Since you couldn't find a man of your own, you had to ruin my relationship. You're wound up so tight, why would any man want to be with you? Look at you and look at me." Bella haughtily laughed. "No contest."

Rosalie felt something inside snap. Before Rosalie could stop herself, she grabbed the full glass of coke and tossed it all over Bella, staining her nice white halter top.

"You stupid bitch!" Bella stood up to look at the damage. "This outfit cost more than your life!" Bella stalked around the table and grabbed Rosalie by her hair and yanked her on her feet. Rosalie was taller than Bella by about five inches, but Bella was wearing heels which pretty much put them on an even playing field.

Rosalie squealed as Bella grabbed a half empty glass of some mixed drink from a table that hadn't been cleaned yet and dumped it over Rosalie's head.

As Rosalie struggled for freedom, Bella's hands found another half empty glass of what looked like a strawberry daiquiri and dumped that all over Rosalie. The liquid was sticky, oozing down Rosalie's face and shirt.

Bella squealed and pulled her hand back after Rosalie dug her fingernails in. Once Rosalie was free, a loud battle cry erupted out of her throat and she charged at Bella. In a tangle of arms and legs they both hit the floor, knocking a table with beer bottles over. They crashed to the floor getting everyone's attention, but they didn't stop. They rolled around each grabbing chunks of the other's hair as they fought for the upper hand.

**~xOXo~**

Jacob was still glaring at Royce when he heard glass breaking. He quickly turned around and saw Bella and Rosalie wrestling on the floor. Rosalie's hair was sticking to her face from some sort of pink drink and the front of Bella's shirt was stained with the Cherry Coke he made for Rosalie.

"Oh, shit!" Jacob exclaimed. He hopped over the bar and ran to break up the fight. Royce got up from his booth and followed. By the time Jacob arrived to the commotion, a small crowd gathered around them. Jacob lifted Rosalie up off of Bella and stood in front of her to keep them apart.

"Let me go!" Rosalie shouted as she pushed and scratched at Jacob. "Get out of my way!"

Royce reached down to help Bella up, but she pushed his hands away and charged at Rosalie.

"Stop it, Bella!" Jacob's voice boomed loudly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bella griped when Jacob wouldn't move. "That bitch threw her drink on me first and you're defending her?"

"And you had nothing to do with that, right?" Jacob said sarcastically, as Rosalie spouted some not so friendly words from behind Jacob. "You were just walking by, minding your own business and didn't say anything to her, right?"

"Jake!" she exclaimed. "She attacked me first! Look at me!"

"If you keep poking at a Rottweiler, eventually it will bite you," Jacob said furiously. "You're so fucking bitter, it's pathetic! Geez, I'm glad I found out about you. To think, I'd be married to someone who was so vindictive that her mission in life was to ruin someone else's instead of trying to find one of her own."

Bella stood there helplessly with her mouth open.

"I want you gone!" He motioned with his head, keeping firm hands around Rosalie from behind. "You only cause trouble for everyone."

"Jake…" Bella's voice softened as she cringed away from his intense glare.

He turned around, dragging a very angry, very feisty Rosalie to the hallway.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I'll gonna rip that bitch apart!"

"Rosie, calm down." Jacob tried his best to hold onto her. She squirmed and twisted until he lost his grip and she ran back to the open area of the bar. "Damn it, Rosie!" Jacob reached forward and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and lifted her up in the air.

"Damn it! Let me go!" she screamed as her arms and legs continued to thrash.

Jacob set her on her feet and pressed her up against the nearest wall. Using his body weight, he leaned against her, trapping her legs. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall. She was so enraged, her face bright red, arms and legs still fighting but he held firm.

Jacob bent down until his mouth was at her ear. "Rosie. Calm down." His voice was soft, gentle as a caress. Finally, he felt her relax under him. "That's it, baby. Calm down."

With her breathing back to normal and her body no longer rigid and trying to fight him, he released her wrists.

"Rosie, look at me." He turned her face and her eyes connected with his. "It's Jake, honey. It's me."

"Jake?" she said softly, as the remaining anger faded away.

"Yes," he said, running his fingers over her face. He pulled back to give her more room to breathe, but kept her close to him in case she tried run. Tears pooled in her eyes and spilled over. Next thing he knew she was sobbing against him, holding onto him as if he was her lifeline. "It's okay, baby. I'm here." He quickly gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to the last door that said PRIVATE.

**~xOXo~**

Jacob opened the door to the studio in the back of the bar. Using his elbow, he flicked on the light and kicked the door closed.

Rosalie looked around taking in her surroundings as Jacob held her firmly in his arms. It was just one room with a bathroom off to the side, but it had character. A queen sized bed with a wrought iron headboard leaned against the wall. The small fridge next to the bed doubled as a night stand, holding an alarm clock, a lamp, and a book. On the walls were pictures of vintage cars of all different colors and models.

Her carried her to the bed and gently set her down. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a wet washcloth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He dropped to his knees in front of her and gently cleaned her tears and the remnants of the sticky mixed drinks.

"I'm fine." Rosalie sniffed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, I'm fine." He chuckled while tilting her chin so he could clean her cheek. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the room again.

"I sleep back here sometimes when I'm too tired to drive home, especially when I have to open the bar the next day. It's convenient having a kitchen downstairs too." He winked and Rosalie smiled. "Listen, I need to go out and finish this thing with Bella and Royce and make sure they aren't causing anymore trouble. You can take a shower or just rest, but I don't want you leave angry. I'll have Angela bring back your things, okay."

"A shower does sound nice," Rosalie said, as she looked down at her clothes that were covered with sticky liquid and dirt.

"There are some extra t-shirts and shorts in the drawer. I'll be back soon." He smiled, gave her the washcloth, and got up to leave.

"Thanks, Jake," she said to his back.

Keeping his hand on the doorknob, he turned and looked at her. "You're welcome, Rosie."

**~xOXo~**

Jacob walked back out to the bar where Angela and another waitress, Jessica, were cleaning up the mess.

"Hey, Jake." Angela looked up and waved at him. "How's Rosalie doing?"

"She's fine," Jacob said, as he righted the small table. "Did Bella and Royce leave?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first," Bella spoke from behind Jacob. When he turned around to look at her, he had to bite his lip to hide his smile. Rosalie sure did a number on her. Her hair was all over the place, tangled in knots. Her makeup smeared face was covered in dirt and grime and her clothes were covered in Coke.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jacob answered and pointed toward the door. "Now leave."

"Please…" she pleaded. "Can we just talk?"

Jacob breathed in deeply and looked around for Royce. "What about Royce, won't he care that you're talking to me?" He spotted him, sitting alone in the booth, looking like he swallowed a bunch of lemons.

"He'll be fine." She waved him off. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but smirk at Royce.

They went to an empty table toward the back and Bella sat down. Jacob took a seat across from her, folding his arms over his chest impatiently.

"Listen, I'm sorry that all that happened earlier." Bella crossed her legs under the table. "Rosalie just makes me angry, sometimes. After all, she ruined what was to be the happiest day of my life."

"You ruined that." Jacob looked out at the bar, then back at Bella. "I already knew you were cheating, I just needed confirmation. You're only mad because you got caught."

"Honey." Bella reached forward to take Jacob's hand, but he pulled back. "Listen, I know that if you gave us another chance that we could make it. I promise it will be just you and me."

"Even if I wasn't repulsed by all the men you slept with behind my back," he remarked. "I can't trust you and I'm not going to track you all over town wondering where you are or if you're fucking someone else."

Bella winced at his words, but Jacob looked back at her shamelessly.

"Besides, what about Royce?" Jacob asked while Bella was busy picking her jaw up off the floor.

"I'll leave him for you," Bella answered once she found her voice. "I don't even really like him.

"So this  _was_  about Rosie." Jacob raised a curious hand to his chin.

"Rosie?" Bella jumped back as if stung. "When did you start calling her, Rosie?" Her eyes widened, as a revelation dawned on her. "Are you into her?"

"That's none of your business!" Jacob said.

"You are, aren't you?" Bella looked incredulously at him. "I can't believe it! Why her, Jake? What's so special about her?"

"She's faithful." Jacob stood up, his eyes glaring down at Bella. "Now, I want you to leave and take that asshole with you and don't come back, ever."

"But Jake…" Bella stuttered.

"OUT!" he shouted and watched her slowly get up and make her way to the door. Royce scrambled out of his seat to follow.

**~xOXo~**

Closing time came and went. Everything was clean and set up for the next morning when Jacob finally trudged back his room. He just wanted to check on Rosalie to make sure everything was okay. Then he was going to leave.

He knocked first, just in case she wasn't decent and when she told him to come in, he opened the door. She was wearing one of his button down shirts and a pair of his boxers. Damn, she looked so sexy in his clothes. Seated in the middle of the bed, she looked up at him as he entered. Her blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun, as loose strands fell around her face. Her eyes were so beautiful and in this light, the normal blue looked violet. A smile spread over her lips, lighting up her face.

"Hey Jake," she said. "This is a pretty cool place here."

"I'm glad you like it." He stepped inside the room and closed to the door. "I just came to check on you, make sure you have everything you need. Are you comfortable? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Well, since you asked…" Rosie looked down at her fingers. "I could really use a drink?" When she looked up him, she smiled making his heart pump faster.

"What kind of drink? Water? Juice? Maybe another Cherry Coke?" He stood there and watched as she licked her lips.

"Maybe something stronger." She bit her lip in the sexiest way, making the blood in his veins race just a little faster. "Maybe a shot?"

Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

"Okay." He stepped forward, and placed his finger under her chin. "I'll be right back."

**~xOXo~**

When Jacob returned, he had two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Rosalie watched him sit down at the foot of the bed and pour a shot for himself, and one for her.

"Thanks, Jake," she said, taking her shot from him. "I needed this."

He picked up his glass and clanked it with hers. "Bottoms up."

The vodka raced down her throat and she felt her eyes water. "Do you do this often?" She placed her hand over her chest to catch her breath.

"What? Drink the liquor from the bar or have women in my room?" Jacob smiled at her and winked.

"Both." She took the bottle of vodka and poured them both another shot.

"Occasionally, when I have a bad day I will drink a few shots back here." He grabbed his shot from her. "And no, I don't have women back here. You're the first."

"You're not supposed to drink from the bar without paying, though."

"That's the beauty of owning the bar." Jacob smiled. "I can do anything I want."

Jacob swallowed his shot quickly. Rosalie closed her eyes, tilted her head, and gulped hers down. It followed the same path as the previous, leaving its own mark down her throat.

After shot number four, Rosalie stopped counting. All she knew was the bottle was almost half empty. Rosalie and Jacob were both lying side by side on the bed, watching shapes form in the ceiling.

"Jake?" Rosalie watched the world spin.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you-" Hiccup "-didn't marry Bella." She turned her head toward him. "You deserve better."

"Yeah well." He looked at her with glassy eyes. "I'm glad you didn't marry Royce. You deserve the best, Rosie."

"Yeah, but what kind of—" Hiccup "- friend destroys weddings?" Rosalie's hand moved to her mouth to hide another hiccup. "You know how much money you and Bella spent on that wedding?"

"Actually it's how much _I_ spent on that wedding." Jacob snorted with a lazy laugh. "Bella didn't pay for anything."

"But she said that you were going half and half."

"Yeah." Jacob laughed. "I would put in the money and she would spend it."

Rosalie laughed as Jacob looked over at her.

"You are a good friend, Rosie," Jacob slurred. "You were a great friend to me by telling me the truth and saving me from a nasty divorce which would have cost much more than the wedding. You saved me a fortune."

"Well, at least I helped someone out," Rosalie added. "I thought everyone would hate me for ruining Bella's wedding."

"You're attractive, smart, kind, and a good person. Why would anyone hate you?"

"You really think I'm attractive," Rosalie asked, shifting so her body was facing him.

"I think you're beautiful." He gently touched her face. His hand pulled her hair out of the bun and ran his fingers through it. She sighed and leaned into his touch. "So beautiful. I can't wait to see you walk through the door."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying that because you're wasted?"

"I'm saying it because I didn't have the courage to when I was sober." He breathed deeply. "I thought about saying this to you for a while. I wondered how it would feel to hold you, touch you…kiss you." His fingers that were in her hair, moved to her face, then down her neck.

Rosalie scooted closer to him and let herself fall into the deep, endless chasm of his eyes. "There's nothing stopping you now."

He froze for a moment, then moved forward lightly touching his lips to hers. His kiss was gentle, soft, and curious. When she kissed him back, she felt his arm circle her waist, bringing her closer to him as her hand went to his hair. In one swift move, he was on top of her putting most of his weight on his forearms. Their lips never lost contact.

He broke free and moved his kisses down her neck, using his tongue over her skin. She sighed and realized that he somehow eased himself between her legs. A surge of heat ran through her body as he hardened and moved against her.

He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at her. "Rosie…" Then he buried his face back in the crook of her neck.

"God, I love it when you call me Rosie," she breathed, and wrapped a leg around his waist. "You the only one I let call me that."

"I love it when you call me, Jake," he muttered against her skin before he started sucking on it. Oh, he was definitely going to leave a mark. "Lots of people call me that, but coming from your lips, it makes me think about doing things to you."

"Jake," she sighed again as he moved his body against hers. "That feels so good!"

Jacob stopped moving and looked down at Rosalie. "Rosie, if you want me to stop, you have to tell me." He waited for her to answer. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she said, placing a hand on either side of his face. "Don't ever stop."

**~xOXo~**

Jacob sat up, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He looked down at the space between her legs where he was laying and couldn't wait to get back there. His fingers traced over the buttons on the shirt and then he looked at her.

She made no move to stop him, but nodded her head when she saw that he was hesitant. He started at the first button, and remarked, "Baby, did you have to button every single one of them?"

Rosalie laughed at him. "Can't be too easy for you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." After he got the first button loose, he yanked the two halves apart. Buttons flew everywhere, hitting the walls and bouncing off the floor. The gasp that came from his throat made Rosalie giggle. She was completely naked underneath, expect the boxers she wore.

"It was covered with strawberry daiquiri," she answered his unasked question. "I can't wear a sticky bra."

Jacob sat back on his knees staring at her bare torso. He lined his fingers up with her ribs and ran a thumb over her puckered nipple. Her back arched into his touch and he did it again, and again, until a sweet moan came from her lips.

Her hands raked up his chest, then back down over his abs. She aggressively went to his belt buckle, and unfastened his jeans while he stared at her in awe. _God, she is so incredibly sexy_

She got his pants unfastened in no time. "Take those off," she demanded.

He obeyed, awkwardly maneuvering out of them. His erection poked through his boxers. He leaned back down, settled between her legs and kissed her hard and deep, swallowing every one of her cries. The thin material between them allowed more friction when he grinded against her.

She breathed in deep as his tongue left her mouth and trailed down her neck to her collarbone, to one of her breasts. He took one in his mouth and she arched, pulling his head closer. His other hand, massaged her other breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger. She cried out as he gently bit the tip, then brushed over it with his tongue.

Jacob silently wondered how Royce could cast Rosalie aside. "Dumbass," he muttered against her breast.

"What?" Rosalie asked breathlessly and looked down at him.

"Oh." Jacob didn't stop his hands from massaging her and watched her sigh under his movements. "I was just thinking that Royce was stupid to let you go. I mean, look at you." He looked down at her body, her perfectly round breasts, the curve of her hips, her blond hair spread out over the pillow.

"Bella's gorgeous, too," Rosalie remarked, running her fingers through his hair.

"True, but she's heartless." He sat back on his knees. "You, on the other hand, are in a class all by yourself." His fingers brushed over the elastic of the boxers she was wearing. "Are there any surprises here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Guess, you'll have to see." She smiled up at him, as he tugged them down a little. Sure enough, she was naked underneath them too. Her hips wiggled backed and forth, as he pulled them from her body.

"Damn, baby." Jacob looked down at her and found he couldn't close his mouth. Lying there, in his bed was Rosalie Hale, naked. He had imagined this moment for months. It was like asking for a car for Christmas, and not just getting a car, but a brand new Camaro.

She stretched her arms up for him, and he fell into them, kissing her senseless. His hand slowly drifted down past her ribcage, over her hip then to her inner thigh. She gasped and he looked at her, locking her in a trance.

His fingers were moving again and soon found their destination. Her flesh was soft, slick, and more than ready for him. His thumb stroked the bundle of nerves once and her body jerked. He made another stroke against her and the sweetest noises escaped from her mouth. Rosalie rested her hand on his shoulder and let him explore her body.

He watched her head fall back on the pillow after he dipped his fingers inside, probing all of her secrets.

"Jake…" she whimpered. At a steady rhythm, his hand moved inside of her, taking random strokes over her pleasure button. Her body quivered under him, and he moved faster feeling how close she was. "Oh God, Jake!"

"Come for me, Rosie," he said softly, then took a nipple in his mouth.

She cried out and her body trembled, then relaxed against the pillows.

Jacob quickly got up and went to the dresser. After discarding his boxers, he pulled out a condom, sheathed himself, and was back on top of Rosalie in a flash. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, then widened her legs to let him in.

"Honey, are you sure?" Jacob asked. What a time to ask, huh? He was right at her entrance, ready to press on.

"Yes, Jake." She shifted underneath him. "Please. I want this. I want you."

Very slowly, he inched inside of her until their bodies touched. She leaned up and kissed him quickly, before he pulled out and drove back in. She was a perfect fit, like a lock and key. Her heat consumed him, raising his body temperature a few degrees. He kept things at a steady rhythm, enjoying the feel of her, then he decided he wanted to see her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then flipped over so she was on top.

Her mouth covered his for a moment, then she sat up. He tenderly ran his fingers up and down her body, stopping to squeeze her breast then grazing over the soft flesh of her belly. He set his hands firmly on her hips and started to rock her as she braced her hands on his chest. Catching his rhythm, she swayed her hips over his, and he met her with his own upward thrusts.

Not missing a beat, she leaned down and kissed him deeply, then gave him the most sinful, sexiest smile he had ever seen grace her face. With hands firmly on her hips keeping her balanced, she slowly lifted her arms and ran her fingers through her hair and threw her head back. A primal noise came from her each time his body hit hers and it nearly drove him over the edge.

God, he loved that sound.

**~xOXo~**

She was so close. Her hips bucked over him, as he plunged up into her, reaching deep inside. She noticed his movements quicken and his breathing came out in short bursts. Her eyes fluttered shut as a warm sensation began to gather in her in abdomen. She felt his thumb gently stroke her pleasure button.

That was all it took. It was like a dam breaking. Bliss rushed through her body like surges of water crashing through every barrier it hit, until it consumed her, saturating ever fiber of her being. Jacob rode out the wave with her, expressing his own wonderful moment. She could have sworn she heard him howl. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she crumpled on top of him.

It had been a long time since Rosalie had been with someone and she hadn't remembered feeling passion like that. She didn't want to think about the consequences, whether or not he truly wanted to be with her, or if this was a one night stand. She just wanted to be in the moment, and after Jacob tenderly kissed her forehead, that just what she did.

**~xOXo~**

Jacob woke up anxious when Rosalie wasn't next him. He relaxed when he heard water running behind the bathroom door and saw the light seeping through the crack below.

He stood up, pulled on his pajama pants, and walked toward to the door. After three light knocks, he waited.

Nothing.

"Rosie?" He sank down next to the door. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jake," she said softly through the door as she shut the water off. Sure, they had been drunk last night when they made love, but he remembered every moment of it. He just hoped that he hadn't scared her.

"Rosie, please talk to me." He leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. "Please, honey."

When he heard her fumble with the knob, he sat back. Rosalie stood in front of him wearing his burgundy robe, which was so big, it trailed on the floor. The sleeves were rolled up so she could use her hands. She moved past him, and sat down on the bed. He remained on the floor, knees bent to support his elbows.

She wiped at her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Jacob waited patiently for her to speak, his eyes taking her in.

"Aren't you hung over?" she asked.

"A little." Jacob couldn't help but smile at the red mark on her neck just below the collar of the robe.

"I can't get that vodka taste out of my mouth," Rosie said, unpleasantly smacking her lips. "I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your extra toothbrushes. I brushed my teeth so much, my gums hurt and I think I used all of your mouthwash."

Jacob laughed. "That's okay, baby."

"Jake…um what happened last night?" She asked, scratching her head.

He raised an eyebrow and one side of his mouth twitched. "You don't remember?"

"Bits and pieces." Rosalie crossed her legs, inadvertently exposing her long, silky legs. He assumed that she was naked under that thing, just for the fact that the clothes she was wearing last night (both sets) were scattered on the floor.

"Well, after we drank a lot of vodka, we talked and then we..." He waved his hand around, hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Jake." Her head fell in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"For what, honey?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Rosalie looked up at him, hurtful tears threatening to fall. "God, what you must think of me."

"Rosie," he said with a laugh. "I was a willing participant and I'm not sorry it happened. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for months now. What you do to me when you come in to eat. How I can't wait to see you and on the rare occasion you don't come in, how my day just isn't complete."

"Jake…" Rosalie uncrossed and crossed her legs as she fiddled with the belt on her robe.

"And if you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to be all over you again." His breathing hitched as he watched those long legs bounce up and down due to her nervousness.

She looked down, realized what she was doing, and covered her legs. Her flushed face blending in with the robe she was wearing.

"Do you regret last night?" Jake asked tentatively, leaning back against the door.

Rosalie took a deep breath and blew the air out of pursed lips. "Honestly, no and that's what scares me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jake." She laughed lightly. "You're my best friend. I never thought I would say that, but you are. I was such a wreck after what Royce did to me, but you were there, listening to me whine and cry and you didn't complain once. The old Jacob would have told me to get over it. You mean so much to me, but what if…"

"What if what, Rosie?"

"What if you are just a rebound to me?" Rosalie asked, refusing to look at him. "The last thing I want to do is use you like that. But last night…" She closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip. "From what I can remember was…amazing." A guilty smile graced her lips, then her face saddened. "But I don't want to hurt you, or lose you."

"Rosie." Jacob stood up and sat next to her on the bed, making sure to keep his distance. "Let me ask you this. Did you think about Royce at all last night when we were together?"

"Not that I remember," Rosalie said with a confused expression.

"What about before or in the last few months since you've been hanging out with me?"

"Well, I thought about him for a while last night, but when I saw you, he didn't even cross my mind. That is until he came in with Bella."

"If he were to break up with Bella and come crawling back on your doorstep, would you take him back?"

"No." The answer was quick, without a second thought. "Hell no!"

"Then I think you're over him." Jacob reached over and squeezed her hand. "That fight last night was about you and Bella. It had nothing to do with Royce."

"You're absolutely right, Jake," Rosalie said, as understanding dawned her.

She leaned on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, as he set his head on top of hers and rubbed her shoulder. "Listen. What if we do this?"

She kept her head down against him and wrapped her other arm around his front. "Hmm?"

"What if we take things slow?" He kissed her hair. "We won't do this again until we're ready and we're sober…well, maybe after a glass of wine or two."

Rosalie laughed. "That sounds good. God, I would kiss you right now, but all I taste is that vodka from last night and I wouldn't want us to start things like that."

Jacob laughed. "Well, I still have to brush my teeth. You go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep away that hangover. The bar won't be open for a few hours, so I'll go make you something in a little bit."

"Will you lay down with me for a little while?" Her grip tightened around him.

"Of course, but let me brush my teeth first," he said. His kissed her forehead, then walked to the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
